the last project
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: Eggman finally learns from his past battles and comes up with his most dirty plan yet. resulting in sonic's capture and no fiends to save. but who says that the only thing in store for the blue blur...and who says he is totally alone. sonic x Blaze.


**So this was a random little thing I wanted to do. I have no idea if it will be any any good. Since there are just multiple sonic games and unconnected stories I decided to try and make my own plot line. Knowing me I will fuck this up hard, buts it's an idea so i'm going to give it a shot.**

 **I understand this may be stealing from the plot of sonic generations slightly so sorry about that.**

 **Inspiration for some of the fights/powers may come from the large sonic flash story made by double s animations, it is excellent and I HIGHLY recommend you watch it if you are a fan of sonic and badass sonic flash fights and the story is not cringe or dumb, the whole thing is just superbly well made it has to be one of the best flash series out there. But not all fights will take reference from it if any at all. It's just good a give a shoutout to that amazing series.**

 **This may get kinda dark at some points. But it's rated M so what do you expect.**

 **Paring is Sonic x Blaze, don't like it then sorry not sorry.**

"Normal speaking" _"normal thinking"_ **"monster/other speaking"** _ **"monster/other thinking"**_

 **I own nothing.**

 **3 2 1 START**

"HOHOHOHOHO! FINALY! The perfect way to beat sonic, from careful analysis of my past failures in game form. **(basicly eggman played all the sonic games)** "I have found the thing that always makes sonic win, his little rodent friends and they bond as well as their support. But capturing them has ended in failure because the prospect of freeing them gives him his drive and I never had enough time to roboticize them. But with my new mind altering radio wave emitter that will change. Now his friends will turn on sonic, hating him right down to the soul. And with his resolve and will crushed because of his abandonment it will make it easy to kill him. Oh how I have longed to see that blue hedgehog pelt on my wall. And while the ray does not work if the connection is deeply romantic it should be fine, sonic has no girlfriend and that Amy girl's 'love' is way to fangirly to count as real love. Plus she seem to be stalking him less. robotnik aka Dr. eggman said to himself.

A day later he cloaked the ship that held the emitter.

He then pushed forward phase two and waited. The emitter took time to fully alter a person's mind. Mind control was tricky business.

 **With sonic a month later**

This was strange…..nothing was happening. By now eggman would have created a new robot army or some strange contraption to kill him. But nothing. Not even reports of him stealing vast amounts of metal for robots. **(cus seriously WHERE DOES ALL THAT METAL COME FROM)**

Also his friends seemed to talk to him less, when he went to hang out they would always harshly say they were busy, even tails. He shook it off. They were his best buddy's they wouldn't just turn on him for no reason.

The blue hero was currently sitting on his couch reading his copy of the arabian nights. He fell in love with the stories, probably because he was the one that stopped all of them from being destroyed. He looked around at his other items from his past deeds. Caliburn/Excalibur and his sheth in a corner. Lying in wait til Sonic needed the legendary blade again. The world rings of rage hatred and sadness their in case darkspine was ever needed again.

Stores of emergency rings and his most prized artifact…...the purple sol emerald. How he got it was very…...personal.

"Something is definitely wrong. What is he up to?" Sonic said to himself. He exited his house and went for a run. Hopefully he would find some secret new egg base or the run will help him clear his head. He was about to exit the door when he rushed back inside and grabbed his sol emerald it made him feel safe and...happy.

 **With eggman**

From his monitoring equipment eggman saw that he had left his house.

"Perfect. Now to fulled trigger the brain alteration." Eggman said as he pushed a large red button. But there was a mistake…...he did not build a system to show who and who was not affected by the emitter. Because if he did he would she the message.

Blaze the cat:100% immune:caution is advised.

" **Now hear me my slaves. Prepare for sonic's return, and get ready to enact plan A but bring your weapons in case plan B is needed."** Eggman said over the microphone as his ship unlocked.

 **With Blaze**

The feline pyromancer sat looking at the sky. It was clear and _blue_.

"God everything makes me think about him." she said to herself. He got out her most treasured thing out from the pocket dimension all mobians keep small items. **(because that is pretty much the only explanation)**

The blue chaos emerald. While most would think it was the six other sol emeralds she had with her it was not. A few months back maybe about 5 now. She made a promise to someone very special. And they would always be able to find the other because of the chaos energy and the sol energy the gifts gave off.

"Maybe I should spend a few days with him." the laventure furred cat said as she took a nap.

 **2 hours later**

Sonic was running back at about 100mph aka pretty average speed for him. Until he saw an eggman over his house. One sonic boom later and he was running at about mach two.

" _What are you up to his time. If you're hurt_ her _in ANY way. You may not walk away from this one eggman."_ Sonic thought quite darkly instead of his normal witty and laid back personality.

When the blue blur got to his house he saw all his friends waiting there.

"Guys? Great you're all here. Ready to crack an egg?" he said pounding his face into his hand.

All of them had dark looks in their eyes.

"Why would we do that. We are not your friends? We fucking hate you." one of the gathered people said. But what it sting most was that…...it was Tails who said it.

" _What!?"_ Sonic thought at the answer.

"H-hey. C'mon guys this is a joke right?" Sonic said very nervous at his little brother figures words.

"Why the hell would we joke about that?" Rouge said as she and Shadow took out handguns and shot at sonic. Because of his insane reaction he managed to slightly doge, but the bullets still grazed his legs, making him fall in pain.

Vactor and Knuckles walked up to him. Sonic got up and ran to his house. They were still slowly walking to him.

He looked around franticly. All he managed to do was hide his sol emerald and write a note for the only person he could trust. Blaze, he had not saw her in that group. Hopefully she still cared for him…..right?

His mind was racing. He had never been without his friends to help him before. EGGMAN! This had to be him.

Knuckles broke open the door with ease. He quickly swung two punches to his former friend.

.

.

.

.

.

*snap* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic fell to the ground screaming in pain. Knuckles had just broken both of his legs. The one thing that could have gotten him out this. His speed,was gone. Ever since he was a kid his legs moved faster then anything mortal should, people said it was birth defect, a blessing from the master emerald. But he didn't care. He could run wherever he wanted and nobody could stop him. That what he loved to do. Run, he loved running almost as much as _her_ ….. now he could not run.

Sonic right now was an emotional mess. His heart was being ripped up.

"Thank you so much shadow for your help in this matter. You help is much appreciated." Eggman said bowing to the black hedgehog.

The other looked at him in disgust. So it was not mind control. Eggman would have made them all bowing or carrying him on a throne. So it was real. They hated him not. What did he do?was it just him as a person? Should she just leave him like this oneday? Had she already. Where?...where? Where is Blaze?….where is _my_ wonderful Blaze?

"Why?" he lowly said. Amy turned to him and looked at him in disgust.

"Because all of eggman's schemes are your fault. If you could just guide him and not be a jerk to him like you are to EVERYONE then maybe he would not contain you trying to kill us!" She shouted in rage.

Each of his friends gave him a hit on his way out. Charmy, a bee sting. Espio a few shuriken to the leg. Vactor broke his other leg in another place. Silver threw many rocks at him at high speed with his telekinesis, Cream gave him cut with a knife her mother handed her. Rouge shot his hand with a handgun. Amy knocked the wind out of him with her hammer Tails got a few jabs with a cattle prod. Sticks gave him strong jabs with a sharp stick. And Finaly Shadow smirked at him and delivered a boot to his face knocking him out. A single tear escaped his eye before everything went dark.

Some robots put him in a cage and Eggman started to laugh madly. All of Sonic's former friends then bowed. The disliking him part was just an act to make Sonic truly believe they had abandoned him.

"Excellent work my little pets…..now do whatever you want." Eggman said as he flew away with Sonic.

 **Two weeks later later**

Blaze was walking to Sonic's house. She could not wait to she him. Every since she came to live in this world because her older half sister had gone power hungry. She was of 'pure blood' because it was believed that the second queen gave Blaze her pyrokinesis she was banished when Blaze was six. Eleven years she had not seen her own mother. **(the characters are 3 years older. Making sonic 18 and Blaze 17)**

She finaly got to Sonic's secluded house in the woods. It was quite large but not huge.

She went to knock on the door to find it…...broken!

She ran it and looked around. She felt her sol emerald in here….she knew Sonic never left without the thing….something was wrong.

She found blood and bone fragments on the floor. She then found messages burnt into the wood like a lazer cutter. How sonic would do his was beyond Blaze but right now her Sonic's safety was the only matter at hand.

"Friends,betray,eggman. Help." the first bone read. The second one was more clumsy like his writing hand had been shaking in pain.

"Legs broken….be save my everlasting ember." Blaze looked at the message in shock. Only he called her that, like how she called him wind prince.

He was in mortal danger. How could his friends do that. She started to shed tears. Sadness,rage and hatred started to overwhelm her mind. Flames started to spew from the feline's body. She grit her teeth as she started to growl. The three strange rings Sonic had started to glow. They started to float and then flew and entered her body.

She slowly walked out the house, flames wrapping around her body in an unending firestorm.

She then ran off at breakneck speeds heading towards tails's house/workshop which was the closest. Her pyrokinesis increasing her speed massively allowing her the break the sound barrier.

" _They will pay…..for daring to lay a finger on you."_ Blaze thought in pure rage. The world rings future increasing her anger.

She got to the workshop and saw the blonde fox working on some gismo in his open garage. She dash in instantly picking him up and smashing him again the metal walls.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She shouted, her anger increasing by the second, the worlds rings glowing more and more.

"W-who." Tails asking feigning innocence. The hand that was around tail's neck started to burn him, getting hotter and had tears in her burning golden eyes. The thought of losing the best thing had ever since this miserable life of hers begane. He made her feel normal, wanted…..loved. She only had that from her mother and she could hardly remember that.

"I'll *cough* teleport you." tails choked out. She got on the teleporter but before he sent her he said.

"He cried. Like a bitch." he said with an evil smirk.

 **Eggsmans poker room**

Blaze appeared to see many of her and sonic's past friends playing poker.

"Oh I was wondering when you would get hear. Guess eggman took his time convincing you that sonic is worthless." Amy said as Shadow won the pot because he had amazing poker face…...because he is super emo.

" _All…...of the…...turned on him…...after everything. I…..will…..leave...NOTHING BUT_ _ **CINDERS!**_ _"_ Blaze thought,her rage finaly reaching it's peak. Tears running down her eyes at the thought of what these people did her her _mate_.

 **Flashback**

"If we both keep these we can always find each other." sonic said holding his sol emerald and Blaze her chaos emerald.

They then started into each eyes lovingly

"H-hey Blaze. Can I try something?" Sonic asked nervously. She gave a small nod.

The blue hedgehog then said the words she had not heard in so long.

.

.

"I love you" he then kissed her.

 **End flashback**

 ***primal feline roar***

The whole room was covered in searing hot flames. The eggbots melted. Cream's mother vanilla who was play poker even though she was normally sweet. Passed out and most of the plays were still conscious.

" **Burn~. For him."** a dark,twisted version of Blaze's voice sounded.

 **(play-** **Dr. Eggman Showdown - Sonic Lost World Music Extended)**

When the smoke cleared most of the metal around her had turned into liquid. Her fur had turned a mix of purple and white. She had no pupils and the ruby on her forehead had turned into a amber looking gem. The fluffy fur on her clothes were set constant ablaze. And fire was swarming around her…...Darkspine Blaze was born. **(look up darkspine Blaze on google to find an image of this form. I do not own that really nice piece of fanart)**

They all looked terrified at the amount of power she was practically bleeding. The darkspine form got it's power from rage sadness and hatred the rings were just a catalyst. And Blaze's mind was swarming with those emotions. But it's not just blind hate driving her. It's the most powerful kind of hate….hate because of the pain of a loved one. Such an emotion could make children kill gods on a good day.

" **Ohhhh~. So you're scared of me. Come on. I don't bite….I BURN!"** she shouted in her dark and twisted voice. She threw a fireball at Silver who tried to stop it with his powers but "it's no use." he said before he was implanted in a wall with second degree burns.

" **I WILL BREAK YOU!"** the darkspine said completely consumed by anger. More flames started to appear the normal fire powers of going darkspine only being increased by Blaze's natural pyrokinesis. The being of rage hardly being even close to the normal calm and stoic Blaz that all of then knew.

Omega who was now reprogrammed started to shot his miniguns at Blaze and Shadow got out an assault rifle while Rouge pulled out some duel pistols. Amy ran at her with her hammer out. The chaotics also ran at her.

Firstly she was right in front of omega throwing a flame covered fist right into his face. The metal stood no chance to the fire making the metal to a forgeable level making the metal bend and break under the power that the darkspine form granted. She then punched rouge right in the stomach leaving a large second degree burn on her and implanting her into a wall.

Eventually Amy and the chaotics caught up to her are started to swing wildly at her. She jumped over the hammer swing and kicked Amy in the face making her stagger back from the kick and the burn she now had on her face. She easily swatted Charmy away due to him being a bee and thus quite physically frail. With her immense speed she dodged a mass of shurikens throw at her by Espio. She dashed up to him and gave him a kick to the chest followed by the fireball taking him out of the fight. She then easily caught a wild swing by Vactor. The Alligator's eyes showed fear at the strength the cat now had…...in other words. They fucked up.

The enraged cat gave a dark smirk as she crushed the bones in Victor's hand slowly. She then dropped him to the ground writhing in pain. The burns on his hand nearing third degree. She then gave a harsh kick to his face. Knocking him out.

She then looked at some of the actual threats their. Somewhat knuckles because of his strength and mostly his knowledge of items of power. And mainly….Shadow. He was the only real threat here. She sensed…..chaos energy. So he had that green emerald of his. Meaning he could use chaos control. From what Sonic told her he had his kind of chaos rage mode where he unleashed massive amount of chaos energy if he is pushed too far. It may be problematic if he got to that point. So she needed to deal with him quick.

"I don't know what kind of power you're using to take that form Blaze. But I won't let you past to save that disgusting hedgehog. He will enture the rest of eggman's 'games' then I will kill him myself." Shadow said to her in his normal emo tone.

" **You won't lay a finger on him while i'm still standing!"** Blaze shouted at him the thought of _her_ Sonic being taken bringing out the emotions of her three worlds rings even more. And Eggman….what was he doing to him over the past days. She would save him. No matter the cost.

"Stay out of this." Shadow said to Knuckles Who nodded in agreement.

He took out his emerald and disappeared in a blue flash. BLaze had little time to dodge a punch sent from behind. This teleportation was was some arrogant emo lord would not stop her. She seemed to concentrate as a large claw made of pure fire formed and swiped at Shadow. Another then formed and she started to shadow box but the arms copied her punches and were attacking Shadow. He then used chaos control again. Blaze then smirked as she turned around. Shadow then appeared as she predicted he would. She then unleashed a fury as blinding fast punches the after images making it looking like she had about 15 arms. **(you know the rapid multipunch thing you see in flash fights sometimes well basically that)**

Shadow then fell to the floor fully unconscious and covered in burns.

" **You were the one that broke his legs. aren't you?"** Blaze said to the terrified Knuckles. He nodded out of fear. Blaze then walked up to him and crushed both his hands and broke both his arms.

" **See how you like it."** she said as she ran off to find Sonic. Sniffing to try and pick up that familiar smell that she secretly loved. It was not a normal smell if she could sum it up it was like the wild and the wind had a smell and Sonic was it.

 **(end song)**

She finaly got to the dungeon of the ship. She saw only one prisoner.

Sonic…...but this was not the happy, villain insulting and slightly cocky hedgehog. He was beaten and battered. His legs were still broken, he had one are dislocated and the other was covered in bruises. He had not healed cuts all over his body and bruises. He was just sitting there looking at a small flame he had in his palm. He had a small smile on his face. Blaze just dropped to her knees and cried…...all the sadness final came out in a flood of tears.

"how…*sob* how could I let this happen to you. I am so sorry.*sop* i'm so so sorry my love." she said while tears came out in rivers.

Sonic heard her and slowly looked up with a blank face. But they filled with life when they saw her.

"B-blaze…...is...that…..you?" Sonic said in a raspy voice.

"Yes! Yes it's me. I'm so sorry that I let this happen." she said as she melted away the bars and kneeled down next to the hedgehog.

"It's not your fault. Now…..who made you cry?" Sonic said in a dark tone.

"They did….for what they did to you. I-I can help." Blaze said her tears settling slightly she got out the sol emeralds and started to channel their energy into Sonic he slowly began to give of a few embers but he started to help. The bruising went away. His arm got back into his socket. And his legs helped slightly. He could probably not stand but they were not broken.

Blaze then slug Sonic arm over her then carried him to the ships teleport bay the path covered in melted robots.

"How come you're not burning me?" Sonic asked as he saw the flames Blaze was still giving out in her darkspine form were not hurting him. They just made him feel warm and….safe.

"These flames are…..me in a sense. I will never harm you my love. And my flames share that vow. So they shall only be their to help you never to burn." she said she a feminine hand of fire caressed his cheek.

They got to the teleport bay and they finaly got back to Sonic's house. Blaze got an extra door from her pocket dimension where she kept all the things….don't ask why she had a door. She just thought she would need one someday at some point. She put Sonic and the sofa before the three world rings flew out of her body and she collapsed on the floor. With all the remaining strength he had the hedgehog pulled Blaze on top of him and hugged her like she was a lifeline.

.

.

.

.

That was the first real sleep he had gotten in two weeks.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes how I upload my fics it came sometimes bug out and some words are not posted.**


End file.
